


MGSDaddies FULL WORKS - Metal Gear Solid x Reader Headcanons and Fics

by Mgsdaddies



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Compilation, Headcanon, Other, fics, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgsdaddies/pseuds/Mgsdaddies
Summary: The entire works from the late MGSDaddies tumblr account. All requests in all forms are here. A collection of Metal Gear Solid x reader works.





	1. Revolver Ocelot - Genreal HC's (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for visiting. Leaving tumblr was the right thing to do for me, so my writings will now rest here.

Young (MGS3) Ocelot:

-Okay this man loves you with all his heart and always wants to let you know

-Because of the circumstances and his position as a Major, he just wants to make sure that you’re safe at all times

-Whenever you get to see him he always gives you the biggest fucking hug because he’s so happy just to see you again

-but that doesn’t mean he won’t be rough with you ;)

-He knows how to be intimidating when he tells you to get on your knees or when he pushes you down on the bed

-And you love every second of it

-He returns from missions so fucking h o r n y and wants you, only you

-His favourite foreplay move is pinning your hands above your head while he kisses your neck roughly, as he grinds down on you until he hears you gasping for air

-He knows every inch of you, and isn’t hesitant or afraid to touch what’s his

-He’ll handle you roughly, digging his nails into your ass and pulling your hair as he tells you exactly what he’s gonna do to you

-But he won’t go overboard by the means of forcing you to do anything you don’t want to do, his priority is knowing that you feel safe

-LOVES being praised by you, especially when you tell him that nobody can fuck you like he can

-Vocal in bed, whether it’s dirty talking and degrading you, or his growling moans

-Loves to cum on your stomach / abdomen, you esentially becoming his canvas

-Watches with hungry eyes as you scoop it up with your fingers and suck them clean

\- Oh and speaking of that, he cums a l o t

-he gets so overwhelmed by orgasm and always blows a huge fucking load on you

-He’s still relatively new to the whole sex thing so he is always so eager to fuck you

MGSV / Older Ocelot

-As he gets older he realizes just how much he likes it when you flip him over and dominate him

-As long as he gets his turn too ;)

-With his longer hair, he loves when you run your fingers through it, and gently tug at it

-Big on roleplay. Since adopting the southern personality, he wants to bring some of it into the bedroom

-You surprise him by drawing his own gun out of the holster and slowly lick the length of it

-After he sees that he literally can’t take it anymore

-Pushes you down on the bed like he used to when you two were younger

-a bit more gentle with age, but still hasn’t lost his magic that never fails to make you cum, spasming around his cock

-Always kisses your forehead post-orgasm, heck, he kisses all over your whole face because he’s so in love

-He still always wants you to feel safe no matter what

-Holds you tightly in his arms after sex

-He can’t believe you’re real, like how did he get so lucky

-Wants to be with you for the rest of his life


	2. Venom Snake submissive HC's (NSFW)

-Big boss? More like big BABBY

-Ok for real though, he’s so touch-starved after constantly being out, engaging in combat and being so fucking sore all the time

-So when he comes home to Mother Base and sees you, it’s a whole different change of pace for him

-You’re the only one that he’s able to drop that intense “tough-guy” image and just give himself over to you

-Your gentle, loving touch is something he’s been craving for so long, and he indulges in it every second

-I also like to think he’d enjoy being in the shower with you, with you gently cleaning him, and just being really intimate and slow with you then

-you remove each bit of clothing with care

-he just looks you in the eyes with such a sweet look, so hungry and ready for you, and so happy that you’re just finally alone with him

-You get on top of him and he holds your waist as you kiss him deeply

-you kiss him all over, being extra careful with his wounds and scars

-by this point hes literally melting underneath you, he loves you SO MUCH

-he’s also getting a little impatient, and tries to spread you open on his dick

-you quietly shush him, taking his wrists and pinning them above his head

-you both know that he has the physical strength to resist, but he won’t because he loves when you do this to him

-sex with him starts out slow, but so deep he is inside you

-He’s into light degradation as well, loves when you talk about how Miller or any other staff member would react to see him so submissive and loud and laid out for you

-Despite being so in charge on Mother Base, he loves it when you give him orders in bed

-And especially because it’s been a while he’s extra sensitive and whines about how badly he needs to cum

-you gently stroke his face and try and calm him down

-hes full on begging for you now

-hearing that smokey deep voice mixed with such submissive choice of words and moans is the hottest thing you have ever heard

-And besides, it’s been a while for you too since he’s been gone

-The two of you cum, one right after the other as you hold each other close

-As he orgasms, he moans out “I love you…..”

-After sex you take care of each other, soft kisses and warm cuddles, as you curl up together and fall asleep


	3. Revolver Ocelot - Gunplay HC's (NSFW)

-Ocelot has always been extremely proud of his SAA revolver

-The way the weight of it feels in his hand, the texture of the carefully engraved metal against his fingers

-You knew how much it meant to him, but you also wanted to see his reaction when you took it from his quarters without his permission, as you were rarely one to disobey

-He sees it in your hands and gives you the coldest stare that you have ever seen

-He slowly tells you, in a deep and commanding voice, to put his gun back

-You think it’s cute when he gets angry, so you disregard his words

-He slowly walks up to you and wrenches it from your hands

-”….Filthy.”

-He’s getting pretty heated already, when he places his hand atop your head, pushing down so you fall to your knees

-”Looks like someone’s gotta clean it now.”

-You flinch as the cold metal comes in contact with your delicate cheek

-He laughs a little at this, and presses the end of the revolver against your lips

-”Open up for me.”

-You slowly take it into your mouth, just like you would do had the gun been Adam himself

-You can notice his arousal as you suck on the revolver

-As you continue to suck and lick at the cold metal of his gun, you reach out and try and palm his erection through his pants

-He quickly yanks the revolver out of your mouth, and steps back

-”…Did I say that you were allowed to touch me?”

-He grabs your hair and pulls you up to standing, only to then turn around pin you down on the bed behind him

-”I think… you two haven’t had enough bonding time yet.”, he says slowly, looking at his SAA, then you

-He undresses both of you in a hurry, becoming frustrated when you get caught in your top

-When he finally successfully has undressed you, he smiles, a devilish grin playing on his lips

-The end of his gun presses against your temple

-He makes you say that you are sorry for touching both his revolver and him without his permission

-Click.

-”Say it louder.”


	4. "You look so comfly and cuddle-able." Kazuhira Miller x Reader

Commander Miller was rarely one to show his softer side. His low, stoic voice, usually associated with complete seriousness to the staff on Mother Base, rarely held any inflection of positivity. When it came to you, however… things began to change.

You had known him as the man hellbent on revenge, and often the conservative voice of reason when it came to operations. As he went through routine checkups on your platform on base, you began to notice his slight change; both in his mannerisms physically, and by his words. His gaze always lingered on you longer than any of the other soldiers. Although shielded by his aviators, you could still feel his eyes, always looking right at you. When he spoke, he did so in a softer tone than he had done before.

Weeks had passed, and the slight changes you noticed became more and more apparent. The thought of being close to someone as powerful (and handsome) as Commander Miller enticed you. You were excited, as you had always had an admiration for the man. The idea that you might become someone special to him made you smile.

Roll call. You stood in line among your fellow soldiers, as you had done each morning. One by one, none other than Kazuhira Miller began reading down the list of names, each one eliciting a response of “Here, Commander Miller.” by the corresponding soldier. When finished, you were then singled out from the rest of the pack. Miller had wanted to see you down at his office. Your heart jumped.

Trying to hide the blush creeping up your face, you sat down in front of his desk. A small grin spread across Miller’s lips; there’s no doubt that he had noticed the colour in your cheeks. 

Being the leader of your platform, you were brought in to see him occasionally. This time, however, it felt…..different. Okay, not “different”. You knew that you liked him, and there was now a glimmer of hope that his feelings mirrored yours. The meeting went as usual; you filed your reports, he glanced them over. Everything was proceeding normally, until the Commander decided to turn on the radio. Said radio was a small little plastic electronic that sat on a table adjacent to you, meaning that to turn it on, he had to walk over to where you were. Although you were already within close proximity to him sitting across from him, having him stand beside you felt more intimate. The radio, refusing to work as it should, sputtered between second-long clips of an 80′s rock song.

You stood up to help him, picking the radio up and fiddling with the dials. Miller stood behind you, looking closely over your shoulder. You could feel his breath tickling the back of your neck, only adding to your pre-existing blush. A few seconds later, the radio crackled to life. You set it down, and turned around to see him. You had never been this close to him. He looked amazing, the light perfectly capturing his masculine jaw, reflecting off his golden hair. You stood there, mesmerized by him, until he snapped you out of your daze by speaking. 

“Thank you.”

“Uh, yeah! No problem!” you said quickly, embarrassed that you had allowed yourself to become lost in him so easily. You tried to move away, but you were backed against the table. Commander Miller stepped toward you once more, allowing yourself to fall into an embrace. His crutch lifted off the floor as he raised his arm to wrap around you. It was a silent moment, filled with so much unspoken thought. After stepping back, you realized how much of a daze you were in again. Blinking rapidly, you realize that you and Kazuhira had just shared an embrace. Though it was tame in the grand spectrum of things, this sort of act coming from him meant the absolute world to you. You reached up and straightened his tie.

As you were about to leave, you heard the familiar low voice call out to you. “Hey,” he began gently. “Stay with me for a while.” You smiled. “I’d like that.”

He motioned you to come here, and hugged you once more, tighter this time, as if he was afraid you may dissapear on him. He placed a soft kiss on your forehead.The two of you walked into his bedroom, conveniently connected to his office. You helped him slide off his coat, and he removed his sunglasses and his cap. You stared into his beautiful white eyes for the first time. He stared back.

“Well, don’t you just look so comfy and cuddle-able”, he said. You laughed lightly at his comment as you pulled yourself closer to him, your head resting on his chest. His arm gently rubbed your back as you snuggled into him. You fell asleep, happy. This was surely the start of something beautiful.


	5. "Could you hold my hand?" - Major Ocelot x Reader

Major Ocelot was no stranger when it came to dangerous situations, dangerous people. He was a soldier through and through, at age 19 becoming the head of his own unit. He carried himself with the mannerisms of royalty wherever he went. Though commonly misconstrued as being stuck-up, his confidence was something you envied. He was so strong, yet had this boyish charm about him that you kind of liked.

You were something of a soldier yourself, though your current position centered around the medical field, rather than being in combat. Being the designated medic of the Ocelot unit had its ups and downs. You got to know some of the men pretty well, though the thought that you one day may not be able to save them was heart-wrenching. You took your duties responsibly, but the thought always danced around in the back of your mind.

You think of the last time you’ve seen the Major himself. His platinum hair, black jacket, and red accessories weren’t an uncommon sight. However, he, out of all in the unit seemed to visit you the least. Whereas some of the men definitely wern’t afraid to seek medical help, it always appeared that the Major could stick through anything. His hotheadedness prevented him from seeking help, usually. Key word here, usually. When you saw him last, he was different.

You remember it well, as it was your longest one-on-ne encounter with Ocelot. A gunshot wound, allegedly from someone he only referred to as the “filthy American dog,” had sent him to see you. He grumbled to himself as he staggered in, his face set with an angry expression. You welcomed him in, to which he was silent. A long sigh, and he sat himself down in your medical room. You could see him trying to keep his cool, but the sweat trailing down his face gave his true thoughts away. He swiftly removed his gloves, hat, scarf and jacket. You could see the single bullet hanging on the metal chain still around his neck. You began to assess the situation after he had fully removed his shirt, showcasing a couple bullet wounds, still seeping blood. Luckily, nothing had struck too close to his organs, however a removal would still need to take place.

Like usual, Ocelot tried to keep his composure as you dug the metal out of him. He would occasionally grunt when it became painful for him, and you would press the palm of your hand to his chest as a way to attempt to calm him down. Many bandages later, and he was sitting upright. He had been eerily quiet.

“…Thanks.”

You smiled. He genuinely seemed grateful for you. “Feeling better, Major?” You queried, admiring your handiwork on the pattern of how you wrapped his bandages around him. He sighed, a hand running through his very short hair. “Yeah. I’m fine.” You rested a hand on his bare, yet scratched arm. Another sigh from him. “There’s just this guy, this fucking guy who thinks he can just talk down to me. The fucking audacity of this shithead, I swear,” he began ranting. “God! He just makes me so fucking angry.” You gave a weak smile in a feeble attempt to lighten his mood. There was this boyish charm again, this needing to always be number one. You found it rather cute.

The request came out of nowhere; sudden, yet desperate. “Could you hold my hand?” The Major sputtered out, turning his head away from you. You were taken aback. You sat down next to him. Your slender fingers trailed gently down his forearm, and you hesitated a little before stopping to lace his fingers with your own. Once you did, however, he greatly reciprocated, a tight grip enveloping your hand.

“Thanks.” He had turned back to you. From this angle, the sunlight struck his eyes perfectly, and you could see with absolute clarity all the shades that lied within his irises. Slowly but surely, his forehead gently rested against yours. It was rare for him to show moments of vulnerability like this, but you were honoured to be the one he would show this side to. After all, your job did focus on helping others.

This tender, intimate moment was then cut short by a knock at the door - another one of the men from the Ocelot unit needed you to treat their injuries. “Out,” the Major commanded. The man at the door closed it slowly. Ocelot took both of your hands in both of his, and stroked the backside of your palms with his calloused thumbs. It seems like although you were here to take care of him, the opposite was happening. You were melting internally at his gesture; you had never known him to be so sweet, so gentle. What surprised you more is when he lifted your hands up to his mouth, and pressed small kisses into your fingertips, making your heart flutter. It was his way of thanking you for everything you do, everyone you have nurses back to health, all with your own two hands. Although he may not show it, he cares he really did.

“Major?” You whispered. He looked down at you, his hands now intertwined with yours. “Call me Adamska,” he replied with a small smile. “Okay,” You replied. “Kiss me, Adamska.” He wasted no time in leaning down and kissing you, his lips warm and burning with desire. He was eager to move fast, and not hesitant to part your lips with his tongue, only to slide it inside your mouth.

At last, you pulled away. Adam looked into your eyes as if he could see through you. As if on cue, a ringing sound was suddenly heard. Adam immediately traced the sound back to his discarded jacket. Codec call, freqency 97.4. Volgin.

Quickly picking up the call, he began to try and put his clothes back on one-handed. You ended up helping him, buttoning up his shirt, and smoothing it out before helping him slide into his jacket. After the call had ended, Adamska turned towards you once more. No words this time, just a curt nod of the head, and he was gone.

You think about your encounter quite a lot. You always wondered when you might see him next, and relished in the idea of sharing your heart and body with him once more. That had been a few days ago.

You hope he’d been waiting for you, because you were definitely waiting for him. You closed your eyes before eventually being wrapped in sleep’s embrace, thinking about what more there was to come.


	6. "Would you mind if I kissed you?" - Kazuhira Miller/Reader

The youthful, aviator-donning Kazuhira Miller was always a sight to see. he appeared to radiate energy, whether it be channeled into the way he walked around base, or the friendly, yet sarcastic way he interacted with the soldiers. Being a rescued prisoner yourself, you often found yourself in multiple locations around Mother Base as you trained to become one of the MSF. You had been found by Big Boss himself, and extracted back to base in a rather dilapidated condition. After being nursed back to health, you found yourself somewhat at home with the other recruits. A family-like bond was carefully woven through each and every one of you at Mother Base. While you loved this feeling of belonging, you couldn’t help but wonder if it was for all the wrong reasons. After all, you were being trained to fight, to kill, to prepare for war. Being more of a person of peace yourself, it took a while for you to adjust to the daily tasks that came with your residence on base. They could use all the help they could get, and you were no exception. 

One thing that you did take pride in was the fact that there were others who were like you. Paz Ortega, who you had become fast friends with, (though you were a few years older than her) was another person of peace like yourself. You felt comfort in the fact that you weren’t alone in this matter, making you feel all the more so connected to the people there. Someone else you felt rather connected to was Kazuhira Miller himself. A self-proclaimed “man of peace” (including his namesake), Kaz had always had a sort of charisma about him that drew you, and many others on base, to him. You always caught yourself sneaking extra glances his way when he was around. He was cute, you had to admit. Not to mention he was comfortable walking around without a shirt on. Standing over 6 feet tall, he seemed like the total package. It wasn’t until your interrogation that you truly began to fall for him, however.

As is routine on Mother Base, each extracted prisoner were to submit to an interrogation, to possibly reveal any outstanding information on the whereabouts of the potential targets. A dimly lit room, and only a table standing between you and none other than Kaz himself. The interrogation proceeded as any other. The first question, being“What do you remember last before your capture,” earned him a rather generic answer from you. You didn’t remember much, as expected. The second question came shortly after. “Do you remember being held prisoner by this man?” A photo was slid in your direction of a rather unattractive-looking, bald-headed man. You knew the face all too well. “Yes,” you replied. Kaz looked excited at your reply. He began interrogating you further around the subject of the man, who he had referred to as “Hot Coldman”. He eagerly wrote down your answers to his pressing questions, nodding all the while. He had asked about what you job was regarding him, and if you knew any plans of his. He seemed very satisfied with each answer you gave, smiling to himself, thinking about how he could use this information to MSF’s advantage. 

Towards the end of your interview, you noticed that his questions and overall conversation had turned to you and your personal beliefs. He had seemed to take a liking to you, you had noticed. You didn’t mind, he was a sight for sore eyes himself, and you enjoyed speaking with him. It even turned out that the two of you shared the same views on war and peace. Both engaged in the conversation, you had both planted your elbows on the table, leaning closer to eachother. You could see his eyes behind his signature aviators, and he was looking right back at you.

Your allotted time had come to an end, and the next prisoner was to be brought in. However, Kaz had one final question to ask you.

“…Would you mind if I kissed you?” His request was smooth and suave, just like him. Those dominant traits were soon flipped as you grabbed his face and sealed your lips to his. He was startled at first, but you could tell from his flirtatious growl that he liked it when you took control. After pulling away from the heated kiss, you instantly craved more. “Ah, ah ah,” Kaz teased you. “I have another interrogation scheduled in just a few minutes. You wouldn’t want me to be too….distracted during it, would you?” His voice dripped with sugar. You shot him a look accompanied with a little smirk. He curled a finger under your collar, his lips against your ear. “My quarters. Tonight.” You shot him a wink as you left.

You knew that tonight would be a night that you’d never forget.


	7. Boot Worship - Vemon Snake HC's (NSFW)

-You knew that Boss was rough with his soldiers, how his typical greeting upon returning involved grabbing and holding them interrogation-style, just generally pushing them around

-Rough play was always something you’ve been into, and you’d watch from a distance, absolutely dripping with jealousy that others were being touched and handled by the man himself

-Once, however, you managed to catch him as he returned back to base

-He began to perform an excruciatingly slow choke on you, oh god it felt better than anything you’ve imagined

-just knowing how fucking powerful he was, and that he was in complete control over you turned you on so fucking badly

-Imagine his surprise as you start moaning as he increases his pressure on your neck

-You know other soldiers can see you but you don’t care at all, you’re finally being touched, being hurt by him, and you loved every second of it

-The way he could get you to submit, humiliating you in front of the others on base was a fucking TALENT that only he could do to you

-He whispers in your ear, so nobody else could hear, “Yeah…you like that, don’t you?” along with a time, a location. His office.

-You show up, your excitement radiating off of yourself

-He welcomes you in, and as he closes the door behind him, his demeanor changed on the spot.

-Hearing his low, gruff, sexy voice telling you to get on your knees was more than music to your ears

-He stands right in front of you, and you reach up to undo his belt when-

-”No.” God, how could just one word send so many shivers up your spine?

-He pushes your head down, down, until you’re looking directly at his military boots.

-”Clean them, and maybe I’ll give you the pleasure of stepping on you after… you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

-You moaned in response, as you began to lick his footwear feverishly

-God, he made you feel so fucking submissive, literally getting down on the floor to lick the lowest point of his body, it made you feel so good, so obedient to the man who your body belonged to

-Your saliva cleaned his boots to a shiny finish, and you wern’t shy about being noisy as you did it, your licking and sucking sounds turning him on

-You literally worshipped this man and wanted him to know it

-He catches on to your plan, and kicks you lightly in the throat, oh god it felt so good

-”Hey.” 

-You smile although he spoke angrily at you, perfectly aware of what you were doing.

-”I know exactly what you’re trying to do. You think that you can get my clothes off faster this way? You want me to get so turned on that I fuck you right here, against the wall, with no mercy?… Yeah, I know you. That’s exactly what you want.”

-You replied with a needy whine, and he laughs

-”I’m not even going to touch you, and you’re going to cum for me, do you understand?”

-You gasp as you’re suddenly knocked on your back, his shoe pressed lightly against your neck

-He suddenly presses down harder, the treading of his newly-cleaned boot digging into you in the best way possible

-He begins to count down from 10, you reach down your pants in a frantic attempt to give yourself a bit more pleasure than what he was already giving you

-His raspy voice, his boot pressing on you, choking you, and the added stimulation you were giving yourself was all too much and your breathing began to get faster and faster

-As he ended the countdown, he pressed so hard on your neck that you fully couldn’t breathe for a split second, only strengthening your orgasm as you cum for him

-”…..Good (boy/girl). Just like that.”

-You’re so out of breath and so fucking happy that you could share this experience with him

-He then bends down, his face only inches from yours

-”I’m not done.”

-The sex that came after that was the best you’ve ever had, he completely filled your aching hole with every thrust like no man had ever done before, as he sucked on your neck, adding love bites whenever he could

-He knew that you liked it rough and wouldn’t hold back

-”God, I’ve got such a big fucking load for you,” he says between gritted teeth

-You waste no time telling him exactly what to do with it

-”Mmm-my face - please, Boss~” you moaned loudly

-Mouth open and eyes closed as his hot cum splashes your face, oh god, he tasted so fucking good

-You eagerly lick up as much as you can, wanting to please him

-”Yes….Good. Clean it all up.”

-From that day on, you never once missed him returning to base, always there when the helicopter touched ground.


	8. "You can call me whenever you want..." Revolver Ocelot / Reader

Being one of the Diamond Dogs’ elite was often very taxing. As they wanted the highest rate of success every mission, you, being classified by their system as an “S-Rank”, were usually involved in the ones with the hardest tasks. In fact, you, out of all people, had been trusted with the new prototype of the latest version of the iDroid. Since being developed, R&D had wanted you to test it out before it could be approved for usage by Big Boss. You were familiar with using old-school radio frequencies for communication, but this was different. The weighty device, which was a little too big for your hands was something completely out of the ordinary for everyone who weren’t used to seeing it.

You sat in the helicopter with the rest of your squadron, teaching yourself how to navigate the menu, testing out the function of each button as you went. Suddenly, it began to vibrate in your hand, a typical codec ringtone playing. This was your first incoming call, and it took a few rings before you picked up the line successfully.

“Hello?” You said into the receiver, trying to hide the fact that you were just frantically messing with the buttons before answering. A familiar voice, that of which had a southern accent, spoke on the other line. “Well hey there,” Ocelot said with a little chuckle, “Took you long enough.” You both knew technology wasn’t your strong suit, which made you question why the R&D team had assigned it specifically to you. Whatever. You had him on the line now, you picked up in time, move forward. “Yeah, sorry about that,” you replied. “Hey, don’t worry. It’ll take some time getting used to.” Damn. The immediate forgiveness made you double-take a bit, as you were usually withheld to such high standards to correspond with your given rank. Through the iDroid you could feel his sly smile on the other end. He spoke once more, “Well, just thought I’d check up on ya. You lot doing okay?” “Uh, yeah, all good here. On course to LZ,” you replied. It was kind of odd hearing Ocelot ask you if you were alright, but you dismissed it as something routine. After all, it was his job to check in with the deployed units. “Alright, check in with you later,” he said, before ending the call. Now that was something he rarely said. You began to blush at the thought of him wanting to hear your voice, and smiled to yourself, grip tightening on the iDroid.

The next call rang in that night, the same southern accent there to greet you. You let your guard down a little when you realized it was him. “What’s up?” you asked him, wondering if this was just a call to test connection, or if he had new intel for your mission. “Hello again,” came the reply. “What’s the status on the mission?” Now this, was weird to you. Logs were automatically transferred from units to Mother Base via either the helicopter or codec, which another member of your unit always took care of. As far as you knew, the system was still online; why would it be taken down to test the usability of the iDroid? It didn’t make sense. You already knew it worked, and had even tried some of the other functions. You were amused to find the library of music, as it contained many of your favourite artists. You replied with the current status of you, your unit, and location. Ocelot seemed pleased. As the conversation came to a close, another rather surprising thing came from him. “Okay,” he said, “You take care of yourself. And remember, you can always call me whenever you want.” A long silence. “…Even if you don’t need to. Goodbye (codename).”

You found yourself in a bit of a trance, confused to all hell. Did he just say for me to call him whenever? You had known the man from a buisness standpoint, but rarely did something like this happen. It was a new side to him that you, admittedly, were excited to see more of.

The next call was your doing. You dialed the familiar number to connect you to Ocelot’s line. It was night, and you were awake for your guarding shift while others either scouted out the premises, or were asleep. Once more, that charming voice greeted you. He seemed extra happy that you were the one that called. You couldn’t help but feel warm inside, feeling wanted was the best thing in the world. You two conversed back and forth, about the mission, how the iDroid was holding up, et cetera. You noticed that he tended to circle the conversation back to you, asking about how you were, or how the weather treated you. You decided to finally ask him about it after a discussion on the new issued uniforms came to a close. “Ocelot, how come you seem so interested in me lately?” you asked, half joking. “Oh?” came the reply on the other end. “You’re telling me I’m not allowed to check in in someone I care about?” You blushed, tongue-tied. A comforting laugh came from the other end. “Hey, don’t worry about me. I just want to make sure you come back safe. Sleep well tonight, (y/n). You deserve it.” And with that, he had hung up. You had never in your life been so affected by someone’s words. Ocelot had never really shown this caring, affectionate side to him, and you were so happy that he chose you out of everyone. Like he had said, he cared about you. He wanted to make sure you return back to him safe. But why?

The mission was complete the following morning. After a few hours of heavy combat, you were exhausted and more than ready to return to Mother Base. You pondered about Ocelot’s messages the whole flight back, debating on whether or not to give him a ring. You decided against it, as you would see him anyways, to return the iDroid to get it approved. 

As the helicopter touched the landing pad, you saw that familiar grey hair and red scarf stand out amongst the many uniformed soldiers. It was no surprise that he walked up to you the minute you exited the chopper. “Hey,” he began. It was so nice to hear him in person again. “You didn’t call on the way back.” “Yeah, I figured that I’d see you soon anyways,” you said back, telling your honest truth. He slowly nodded at you, looking right into your eyes. You were frozen, enamored with his beauty, his voice…..him. “Listen,” he began, stepping close to you, “I care about you. Remember that. I want you to return home safely. That’s why I called you.” His hand touched yours, and your fingers linked. You smiled. “I… I really care about you too, you know?” You said back. You were just speaking truth. When you talked to him, you had such a warm feeling inside, and now speaking in person after those calls only intensified the feeling. “You know…” Ocelot spoke quietly. “You’re pretty good.” “Yeah,” you replied, never breaking eye contact, “But I think you’re even better.”


	9. "I look foreward to holding you close in bed soon." - Kazuhira Miller x Reader (NSFW)

Sunlight streamed through the window where you lay in bed, the only thing between the warm morning air and a your fully nude body was a set of thin sheets. You opened an eye, sensitive to the morning light. As you began to gently stretch yourself, you realized that you weren’t alone. A pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped loosely around your torso, and you felt the body next to you stir. It’s at that moment that you finally remember; you had just spent the night with Kazuhira Miller.

Nothing but a big flirt, it had been easy for him to get you to spend the night. He radiated charm, and you and many of the other soldiers on base had fallen victim to that same charm. Sex was a difficult situation for many on base, especially when nobody had known each other prior to their arrival, and thus didn’t trust many. Intimacy was rare these days, but you knew about the infamous man who’s suave attitude allowed himself into the hearts (and not just the hearts) of many. He was an attractive man, and he knew it. What always drew you to him was the hint of mystery he carried about him, his eyes shaded by aviators what seemed like 24/7. That sense of mystery always had you wanting more, and it suited him really, really well.

Turning yourself over, you saw his face, framed perfectly by the sunlight. Without his sunglasses on, you felt you were experiencing the true him. His golden stubble brushed your face as he gave you a gentle kiss on your lips. “Good morning…” he said, his morning voice gruff and raspy. “Good morning, Kaz,” you replied, giving him little kisses on his cheekbone, down to his lips where he kissed you once more, his lips warm and inviting. You gently rub your hand up and down his muscular chest and abdomen. “Mmmmm, baby…” Kaz began, “You better stop doing this to me or I’m gonna have to fuck you all over again…” he said sleepily. “Maybe I’d like that,” you replied in a flirtatious tone. Still clearly sleepy, Kaz began to squeeze you tightly, holding you so close to him.

You do your best to remember what happened between you two last night. You remember Kazuhira flipping you over and fucking you deep and hard, you remember the sound of his moans, how he varied from deep growls to higher-pitched whines as he came closer and closer to his orgasm. You remember him telling you that he was going to finish inside you, how you would take every drop of his cum as he fucked his load into your aching hole. You remember how the warmth of him filling you up sent you over the edge into your own orgasm, and how you spasmed around him, causing him to growl in your ear as you clamped down on his cock. You remember how fucking good it felt to still feel some of him inside you after he had pulled out, how warm and wet it was inside you. Cum dripped down your thighs, and the sight of it seemed to please him. You remember him kissing you all over your body, praising you for doing so well for him. Fuck. 

Remembering what happened, you were pleased. You hadn’t been with someone this good in a long time. You’d slept with a few others on Base, but they never came close to what Kazuhira was able to do to you. He was popular for a reason, you thought. Gently cupping his face in your hands, you kissed him deeply, his tongue sliding into your mouth. He began to kiss down your neck, some of the spots oversensitive from the hickeys he had left you with prior. You didn’t care, however. You just wanted to be with him. He clearly wanted to be with you too, as he seemed to reciprocate your enthusiasm. You could feel him stiffen against your thighs.

As you had rolled on top of him and began to slowly grind him, his radio buzzed. “Shit…” he said, as he reached over to the side table to pick up the line. Rubbing his eyes, he answered the call, his free hand massaging your scalp. He sighed. You had wondered who was on the other line, and what had gotten that reaction out of him. He hung up, and sighed once more. “What’s wrong, baby?” you asked, your hand trailing down his stomach. Kazuhira sat upright. “News from Command Platform. Apparently one of our men had affiliations with the Doctor we were recently told about. I’ve been told to come down and investigate.” You pouted, sad that he couldn’t stick around for round two. He kissed you gently. “Don’t think I’m finished with you, (y/n),” he said with a wink. “I can’t wait to hear those pretty sounds from your mouth again, to hear you scream my name,” he said in such a sexy tone of voice that you thought you might have another orgasm then and there. “But you know what I’m really excited for?” he said, burying his face into your neck, smiling. “What, baby?” You replied. Kaz pulled you back down on top of him and began to kiss your face and neck lovingly. “I look forward to holding you close in bed soon. Just like this.” Fuck. You hadn’t expected such a sweet response. It made you fall for him all the more. 

As the both of you began to dress yourselves, you were happy. Happy that not only were your needs satisfied, but they would be again, and again, and again. Kaz gave you one final kiss before perching his signature shades back onto his nose. “Until next time, (y/n).” You stuck your tongue out at him, smiling. He laughed a little at your silliness. Placing his hand on the small of your back, he began to lead you outside. A strong hug, and he was off. You smiled. You couldn’t wait for him to come back.


	10. "I like the way your hand fits in mine." - Solid Snake / Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during MGS1. SFW.

“Wake up.”

A deep, rough voice worked it’s way into your dream. It grew louder and louder, until your eyes snapped open, your body immediately jerking backward. You were scared. Having been alone in your cell for so long, the presence of someone close by felt foreign. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, you could barely make out a face in front of you. Whoever it was could feel you shaking, and tried to calm you down. Strong hands placed themselves on your shoulders, and that voice came again, clearer than ever. “Shhh. It’s okay. Calm down, calm down.” Though you had no idea why someone had seemingly broken into your cell, the comforting words spoken seemed to put you at ease a little bit. “Wh….who are you?” you breathed, still slightly shaken. “There’s no time for that,” came the reply. “Can you stand up?”

You were in very poor condition. As someone very intelligent in the mechanical field, you were a subject of interest to many, believing that you could have connections to something called “Metal Gear”. You had been brought to this facility in God knows where, seemingly handpicked by an elite group, so you could help them in building a breakthrough technology: A bipedal weapon system. After you had refused to give your knowledge, you had been thrown in here. They knew that you had already known too much, but kept you alive in case you did decide to finally crack. Since then, each day had been the same in here, blurring together in a way you had never experienced before. You had survived on what meager rations had been brought out to you, some days on nothing at all. You had become so weak, staring at the wall each day, wondering if, or how you could return to your normal life. You knew that your family missed you dearly, and it hurt you knowing that you couldn’t tell them that you were still alive.

“Hey,” the voice came again. “Can you stand up?” “Yeah…” you replied, leaning on the man as you tried to stand up, legs shaking. “There you go,” he said, slinging your arm around his shoulders to help you stand. “Okay,” he said quietly. “I’m getting you out of here.” Your heart froze. Could this really be your saviour, coming to your rescue? 

You took this opportunity to try and study the man’s features, in attempt to see who exactly it was that had come to get you. He was a lot taller than you, and he appeared to be wearing some kind of tactical stealth equipment. His dark brown hair was messy, his bangs (if you could call them that) hanging over a matching bandanna covering his forehead. Holy shit, you thought. This was Solid Snake. You had heard your fair share of stories about him, but seeing him in the flesh was a totally different thing. You suddenly felt more confident; as you trusted him. if this was truly the man behind the legend, you knew you were in good hands. 

Snake reached through the bars of your cell door, a key card in his hand. A small beep, and the door unlocked with a click. “Oh my god…” You couldn’t help but vocalize your wonder. “You’re… Solid Snake, aren’t you?” A laugh came from the man. “Guess you’ve heard of me, huh?” he said, opening your cell door. “Y-yeah,” you replied, still in awe. “How could I not, you’re-you’re legendary!” He chuckled to himself once more. “I wouldn’t put it that way,” he said, “But it sounds good when you say it.” Damn. You had no idea he was such a big flirt. Thankfully it was still rather dark; you hoped he couldn’t see the blush creeping up your cheeks.

Still leaning against him, you stepped out of the cell, immediately checking your surroundings. “Thank you…” you said, tearing up a little. You couldn’t believe the current situation. “No time to get sentimental,” Snake said. “Can you walk by yourself, or do you want me to carry you?” The blush in your cheeks intensified. “I-I can walk by myself!” You said. You wanted to shoe him that you were strong, you could handle things perfectly fine. “Hmmmmm, you sure?” Snake teased you. “Sounds like you have a little crush on me~” You hit his arm playfully. ‘Stop it,” you said, hiding your face. He was good, you thought. “Okay, how about you hold my hand instead?” he offered, which you couldn’t refuse. Holding hands was something you had always valued, it made you feel safe and connected to the other. Your hand found his, and you smiled. ‘Let’s get out of here, Snake,” you said, a happy inflection in your voice that you hadn’t spoke with in what felt like years. 

The next hour or so, you spent with him, hiding around corners, and taking secret routes to places that you hadn’t recognized. He taught you a few stealth tactics, and had given you the uniform of a guard he had knocked out. You blended in seamlessly with the rest of the staff now. One thing you really noticed, however, was how he held your hand the whole way through. When he wasn’t reloading or engaging in combat, his attention always went straight back to you, his hand warm and inviting. You thought it was cute. You absolutely loved how safe he made you feel, even through the few close calls that involved the two of you hiding out in the same locker, only a few centimeters away from each other. You remembered the comment he made in that private moment, making you feel warm inside. “I like the way your hand fits in mine,” he said. You squeezed his hand in response, an shy yet knowing smile on your face.

You didn’t want to get out of that locker anytime soon.


	11. Sneaky thighfucking HC's/ Revolver Ocelot (NSFW)

-You know this man’s always busy, being the head of his own unit takes a lot of work and dedication

-BUT he’s dedicated to you more ;)

-It’s not uncommon for you two to share a quickie in between deployments

-Although you weren’t a part of the unit officially, you got to know the men pretty well

-But oh boy, does that make Ocelot jealous

-One day, when his unit is supposed to be deployed, his men aren’t arriving at the arranged location on time

-It’s just you and him waiting, when he decides fuck it

-Only concealed by a tree, he undresses your lower half, his own back against the rough bark

-He holds you close and tight, and tells you what he wants to do to you

-The idea of him fucking your thighs was relatively new, you had done it once before and it was one of the fastest ways to make him cum

-You especially loved seeing it drip down your thighs

-You’re worried though, what if you get caught?

-Ocelot doesn’t have a care in the world, he just wants to feel you

-The thrill of getting caught makes it that much better for him

-You keep wanting to look over your shoulder to see if anyone’s coming but he grabs your neck and gently begins to squeeze

-You watch as the head of his perfect cock pokes out from between your thighs, he’s moving so fast now

-You can hear his heavy breath in your ear, getting faster and faster

-An idea pops into your head; you start to tease him

\- “Look at you… so desperate, you’ll do anything to get off. Can you imagine if one of your men sees you, Major Ocelot, giving in to his own urges?” Your voice dripped with poisonous sweetness

-He grunts in response, he’s so close and you know it

-”Such a noisy boy… you wanna cum for me, baby?”

-He’s whining now, full on, right into your ear so you can hear his sounds of pleasure

-When he’s close he can’t stop talking, his vocabulary devolving into a jumble of curses

-”A-aah..mmmf-fuuck-”

-You know exactly what to say to send him over the edge

-”Do it, baby. Cum on me, please~”

-Almost instantly he paints your thighs with his hot cum, holding you even tighter as he rides out his orgasm

-You can hear footsteps approaching now, Oh fuck, the rest of the unit’s arrived.

-You quickly pull your pants back on, thankfully they were black, so the wetness coating your thighs would be less noticable

-Seemingly just in time, Ocelot zips up the pants on his uniform and steps out, the rest of the unit a few feet away

-He winks at you slowly before addressing the unit

-You also notice how frequently he adjusts his pants while he spoke.

-As you head back to the room you shared with Adamska, you laughed to yourself.

-Both of you knew that this wouldn’t be the last time that he would fuck you like this

-From now on, Ocelot would spend what little free time he had very, very, wisely. ;D


	12. First Time HC's - Kazuhira Miller (NSFW)

\- You’d always been rather apprehensive about sex

-You were just so nervous, what if something went wrong?

-Additionally, you wanted to save yourself for someone you truly loved so it could be special, you were just having a tough time finding the right person

\- Sex has been something you’ve always dreamed about, but you always questioned yourself; were you truly ready?

-Well into your life walks Kazuhira Miller

-The gorgeous blonde had caught your eye the minute you had seen him

-This was your sub-commander? Holy shit.

-As a beginner recruit, you looked up to him not only as your superior, but just in general as someone you’ve admired, both his physical body, and his intellect.

-He’d at times watch over some of your training, and you were always flustered when he did so

-However, it also made you push yourself to work harder, you wanted to impress him

-And impress him you did.

-He’d shown you how pleased he was with your improvement many times, sometimes in front of the other recruits

-It became more frequent that he would come and see you, and you two really hit it off

-Around a week later, he asks you on a date, which you happily accepted

-The date went well, and you realized that you had more in common than you had thought before

-After the date, you head over to his quarters, snuggling up close to him while the radio played, your head laying on his chest and his arms around you tightly, his sunglasses sitting on the nightstand beside his bed

-You hear him hum along to the song that was playing, it really comforted you, and you really felt safe with him

-It’s at this moment that he slowly tilts your chin up to look at him, and gently kisses you, his soft lips enticing and oh-so comforting when compared to your daily life here on Mother base

-His kisses become hungrier, more sloppy, as he kisses your neck, down to your collarbone, where he begins to suck gently.

-Although you’re enjoying it, you can’t help but become nervous about what he might want it to lead to

-How would you tell him that you haven’t had sex before?

-As he fumbles with your belt buckle, you stutter out a “S-stop.”

-He immediately stops what he’s doing and looks at you with sympathetic eyes

-”What’s wrong, sweetheart? Did I do something?”

-You’re tearing up a little at this point, and Kaz gently cups your face, looking directly into your eyes

-You nervously spill the details about your past, and how you’d never had sexual relations with your past boyfriends

-He rubs your back and tells you that everything’s okay, if you’re not ready than he’ll wait for you, no matter what

-You just feel so safe and accepted that you’re brought to tears

-Kazuhira gently strokes your hair, as you snuggle back in to him

-You knew you wanted him, it just wasn’t the right time. Now that he was aware and accepted you, you felt your trust in him deepen.

-A few more dates, and more cuddles with Kaz. He hadn’t brought up the topic of sex, and you were rather glad, as previous boyfriends had been so insistent on you to give yourself over to them.

-You begin to make out with him once more, this time the dominant force being yourself

-He’s surprised but happy how into it you’re becoming, how into him you are. 

-He’d flipped you over now, passionately kissing your lips, ears, and neck

-You’re so in love by this point, and the words fall out of your mouth;

-”Kaz, I-I think I’m ready.”

-A sweet smile appears on his face

-”You sure?” he says, always wanting you to be as comfortable as possible

-You’re entirely sure, and kiss him gently, tugging at his collar

-Slowly and sensually, he begins to undress you, taking the time to feel every inch of you with his big, loving hands, and kiss you all over

-He undresses himself as well, as both of you lie there completely nude

-Kaz wants to make sure your first time is special, and takes great care of you, being sure to completely turn you on before the main event

-He asks you if he can go down on you, to which you say yes immediately

-After kissing your thighs lovingly, he gets down to business

-It’s then and there that he hears you moan for the first time, as he gently licks and sucks at you

-He LOVES every single little sound you make, he thinks it’s so fucking cute

-As his licking almost drives you to orgasm, you push his head away, letting him know that you don’t want to cum just yet

-You tell him that you need him, and that you need him now

-He hovers overtop of you, and makes sure you’re completely ready

-”Let me know if it hurts, okay?”

-He slowly pushes himself in, and you yelp loudly, overwhelmed by sensation

-”Shhhhh…. are you okay, baby?” he asks, now fully inside you

-It took a while for you to get used to his size, and he compiled, kissing you sweetly as he throbbed inside you

-”Look at you.. taking my cock like a good boy/girl…ffuck…”

-You moan in response, scratching down his back

-You nod to tell him to proceed, and he slowly withdraws himself before thrusting back into you harder and deeper

-it hurts, but feels so fucking good

-”Yes…yes…A-ah-”, you moan out, causing him to continue going

-He’s got a steady pace now, each thrust causing a wave of emotion and pleasure to roll through your body

-He whispers words of praise to you as he continues to kiss you over and over, telling you how good you’re being for him, and how amazingly tight you are

-Your senses are overloaded by this point, and you can’t speak; words leave your mouth a jumbled mess

-Suddenly, you feel the pressure in your abdomen suddenly increase tenfold

-”A-ah, Kaz, I-I’m sso c-close-fuck..” you moan into him, tears welling up in your eyes

-”Mmmmm, I’m right there too baby, you wanna cum for me?”

-”Ohgod yes~ j-just don’t stop, oh~”

-Your orgasm was violent, causing you to shake as you came, clamping down on him

-This increased tightness sends Kaz into his own orgasm, as he slows down his movements

-You tightly hold on to him as the two of you come down from the high

-Kaz finally pulls himself out, and falls next to you on the bed, instantly reaching out to hold you

-He’s so fucking proud of you, he loves you so much

-He continues to give gently little kisses all over your face and neck, telling you how well you did for him, and how happy he was that you could share such an important moment with him

-You can’t believe what just happened, and you’re so overcome with emotion that happy tears spill from your eyes, as you cuddle into him

-You were so happy you had waited for him.


	13. Domination HC's - Big Boss (NSFW)

-I like to think that overall, BB is generally THE dom™

-He knows that he’s important, he knows thew power he holds, and always wants you to submit

-He definately has two types of domination, gentle and harsh

-But, he also loves to throw his own kinks into the mix whenever he can.

-He’s naturally a sweetheart, so he’ll always ask before proceeding

\- He’s very into asphyxiation, and luckily, so are you ;)

-The way his hands slowly close around your throat, before releasing the grip just before you’re completely out of breath is always such a staple move in bed with him

-His hands are big. Like, really fucking big. 

-he’s also very open to roleplay with you, where you take on the role of a guard and he decides to “have some fun” with you before he kills you

-At the beginning of the session, he surprises you by grabbing you from behind, his knife gently pressed to your neck (He’s a little apprehensive about this, as he has killed many like this before, and he doesn’t want you hurt by any means. He’s just so in love)

-He whispers his orders in your ear, telling you to lie down, hold yourself open for him, etc.

-His voice is just so fucking hot, growling in your ear

-As it progresses, he gets really into it, and can even go into some light degradation, telling you that you’re only alive so he can fuck you hard, then he won’t bother keeping you around

-He also teases you about how loud you are, how much you turn him on, (too bad you’ll be dead in the next few minutes), as he fucks you nice and deep

-He loves to make you beg for him, he cherishes every single word that falls out of your pretty mouth

-He loves to cum on your stomach, then watch as you scoop it with your fingers and suck them clean

-If he’s doing gentle domination, however, it’s a bit different

-Instead of the degradation, he’ll praise you, over and over, making you blush harder than ever

-”Yes. Just like that, baby. Such a good (boy/girl).”

-He loves to help you by talking you through it, he’ll tell you how much he loves you and that he just wants to make you feel good

-Choking is still thrown in there at times, and he’ll tell you how good you look when you give yourself completely over to him

-Oh, and one more thing, this man never stops until you cum

-Bottom line, he cares about you, no matter what you decide to do in the bedroom

-Each session always ends with him asking if you’re okay, and soft kisses to help you calm down. He’ll always hold you in his arms after, literally enveloping you in a warm hug

-No matter what you agree on, his priority is always you.


	14. Liquid Snake HC's - NSFW

-Okay so Liquid is the very needy kind of dom

-He is always the one to initiate because he wants it, wants you so bad

-He has a very high sex drive, and you’re more than happy to help him out ;)

-When he gets going, he’s in it to win it

-Nothing can stop him once he’s in his zone

-He’s the kind to get jittery during sex, he’s just so overwhelmed by pleasure and sensation, and he just loves you so much

-Always very high-energy and vocal in bed, is almost always dirty talking down to you

-He’s very big on pet names, and will call you his little, whore, cumslut, you name it.

-Most oftenly, you end up having sex with him after a long day of work, and you know exactly how to help him relieve stress

-He’s sensitive as hell. Once you have him in your hands, he’s yours.

-Not to mention he’ll do anything if it mean he’ll cum

-He sometimes gives you orders, if he’s extra-stressed a certain day, he’ll tell you to get on your knees, and get to work.

-He’s always willing to try new things in the bedroom with you, whether it be tying you up, or roleplay, or you on top.

-Like I mentioned before, he’s definately a dom, but you know you have at least a little more control over him than he thinks.

-You secretly appreciate that about him

-He can be so adorable when he wants sex, just whining like a brat at times, others pinning you down and telling you how badly he needs you

-If you behave for him well enough, you get lots and lots of praise

-He loves to kiss your body, mumbling about how good you are to him between kisses

-Also very into biting and scratching. This man claims he can take anything, and you’re willing to explore that notion.

-If not inside you, he loves to cum on your face

-It just makes him feel so powerful, and so dominant over you

-But overall, he loves you no matter what, and always makes sure everything is okay before engaging in any sexual act with you. He may be really needy, but he has lots of love and respect in his heart, especially for you.


	15. Bondage HC's - Revolver Ocelot (NSFW)

-Ocelot is really kinky, so it’s no surprise that he loves to see you all tied up

-He loves to make it a bit more personal, however, and he’ll tie your wrists with his scarf or his belt

-The rope he uses to tie you up us always super strong and thick, as he has access to military-grade materials

-(he makes excuses on why he always takes so much of it though hahaha)

-He’s also a big fan of handcuffs!

-One of his favourite things in bed is roleplaying, and he loves to ‘arrest’ you ;D

-He always prefers to tie your hands over your head rather than behind your back, as it lets him touch you all over.

-He’s always so down for tying you to the bed, sometimes leaving you with a switched-on toy as you beg for him to come back and give you what you really need

-He loves to be in power, in control, and that’s one of the main reasons he’s into bondage as a whole

-You put your trust completely in him, and he’s so proud of you for being able to do that

-Heck, he lives on the battlefield, and knowing who is okay to trust is a hard thing

-You willingly give yourself up to him, you feel so safe with him, and he loves you so much

-LOVES when you beg for him. Seeing you, all tied up, not even able to touch yourself, just turns in on so fucking bad.

-He knows that he is the only one who can grant you the release you need, and takes endless pride in the fact

-Is also down to blindfold you. Not knowing where he’s going to touch you increases the sensation tenfold, and Adam absolutely adores tour reaction to his touch.


End file.
